Titans North
by Kento Kumari
Summary: Aside from the original Titans and Titans East, there exists another group of Titans in New York City. These are their stories beginning with the events that lead up to the forming of Titans North


This is my first fanfiction so try to be gentle with the criticism. Anyhow...

New York City, the big apple! It's said to house some of the most dangerous criminals in the United States. So to tackle those super criminals, New York City needed some super heroes. This is their story.

**_Location: Bay Ridge, Brooklyn._**

At a park near the N street station, several shady young people were gathered behind the restroom building. "I'm only going to say this one more time. Do you got my money,

kid?" the voice of a lowlife thug spoke. The group had a teenager pinned against the wall. The boy's face was covered in sweat. "I'm...I'm sorry. I'll get the money soon." The boy

replied. "Sorry ain't good enough kid! You bout to get pieced up!" The thug dropped the boy on the ground. He and his friends put on brass knuckles. The boy crunched up

against the wall closing his eyes. "Please...no! I promise to have the money soon...don't hurt me!" At this current time another teenager about age 13 was walking around the park.

His name was Kent Spealing. He wasn't in a very good mood just then. "Can't believe I failed that test! I studied forever for it too. That teacher just doesnt like me. I know that's

the reason. He picks on me in class, keeps me after everyday, and sometimes even gives me detention for stuff I didn't even do. If I could get even with him I sooo would do it."

He said, his face crunching up with anger. Then his ears twitched when he heard a voice. "NO STOP!" Kent looked over to the restroom building. "Hmm...what a surprise. The

Bay Ridge hoodrats are on the prowl again." He started over to the building quickly making sure his footsteps werent too loud. Peering around the corner on the safe side he

saw the group of thugs beating down on the teenage boy. He pulled back to the wall and got even angrier. "That just burns me up! These idiots have nothing better to do than to

pick on other people. Well, they done got me fired up." And then Kent revealed something. He was no ordinary teenager. His body became covered in flames, his yellow

and orange spandex suit starting to materialize underneath until it covered his body head to toe. His black hair became orange flames and on the center of his chest was a flame

symbol. He'd become Firestorm. "That doesn't feel too good does it kid? Well it's what happens when you don't get me my money." The teenage boy was shaken up on the

ground, battered and bruised. "How about one more for the road?" One of the thugs reached for a baseball bat and was ready to come down on the kid with it. Before he

could even swing the bat was lit into flames. "Hey! What the heck is goin on here?" He dropped the bat and they all backed off. "Picking on defenseless teens? That really gets

me hot under the collar." The turned to see Firestorm standing there with his fists held up and embalmed in flames. "It's Firestorm!" "Back off Storm! Me and the kid got business."

"Well your business involves him gettin beat up. It's people like you that give this city a bad name." Firestorm then let off a wave of fire at the group without warning. "LOOK

OUT!" They screamed as they dove sideways. "This just got real! I'm out!" They started running one by one. Firestorm simply flew after them and would cut them off. "I guess I

should have warned you guys. You caught me on a bad day!" Firestorm then slammed both fists down on the ground. The group was then surrounded by flames. "Now how do

you guys want to be done? Do you want to be fried, broiled or baked?" "Be easy storm! We just want our money man!" Firestorm got angrier at this. "All this over money? There

are less intimidating ways to do it!" As he got angrier, the flames surrounding the thugs grew stronger. "Hey storm! We don't want trouble! Come on man!" "Should have thought

of that before you started beating up kids. I think I'll let you sit in the hot seat till the cops show up this time. But if you get out and I catch you again, you'll find out what happens

when you play with fire." Firestorm walked off from the flame circle. He was sure he'd made it noticeable enough. As he got closer to the beaten kid he changed back to normal.

He looked at the kid. "Good, he's not beaten too badly. But I'm sure there's broken bones at least." He looked closer to see the kid was regaining consciousness. "Cool, he's waking

up. Easy kid, I'm gonna get you to a hospital." Kent spoke.

**_Location: Kew Gardens, Queens._**

At a skate park, a group of teens were enjoying some after school recreation. Amongst them was a 15 year old teenager named Alex Tracy. He was a very talented skateboarder

and coach of his own little team. They decided to have some practice today. "Looking good team X-treme! Keep it up on the half-pipe." Alex spoke. He was in a generally

cheerful mood today. His friends were grabbing some major air on the half-pipe. "We might actually be able to enter a competition this weekend if we keep this up, Alex." spoke

his girlfriend Maria. "Yeah, I'm excited. Hey where's Frank? I thought he'd be on the half-pipe with us today." Spoke his best friend Andy. "Mr South Street Champ is still working

on the grinding rails." His other friend Jeff spoke as he came back from his water break. "What's he doing? He knows he isn't good on the rails." Alex said. He looked over to see

Frank still attempting to make clean grinds on the rails. He'd looked just in time to see him lose balance and fall on his back. "Come on, Frank! We agreed to stick with what you're

good at. It's a team effort. Maria is the one who will be doing the grind race, not you! We need you on half-pipe." Alex said. "What the heck, Alex! I know I can get it. I was..."

"Grind Race Champion on South Street in Philly." Alex and Maria said. "We already proved it was a fluke and that if that handball didn't hit your board when it did you would

have fallen. So stop trying to prove something and get on the half-pipe. MAria, can you take a break. You've been nonstop. Grab some water." Alex said. Alex turned around and

grabbed his bottle of water. This has been a nice peaceful day. _This has been a nice peaceful day. No interruptions at all. I might have a successful practice today._ He

thought as he sipped his water. Alex then saw a bunch of police cars riding down the street in a hurry. Everybody was looking at them drive by. Alex's friends had stopped

practicing to see. "Whoa, something is definitely going on here?" Andy said. "But what?" Maria asked. _So much for my peaceful day. I'd better check this out._ "Ya know, everytime

something goes on, Alex..." Jeff turned around to see Alex was gone. "Sigh...disappears." "There he goes again!" Frank said. Alex too was a special teenager. He was running out of

the back exit of the park. Nobody was here. "Another day...another crime! It never fails. Grease Lightning Transformation!" As Alex ran, his body became shrouded in electricity,

his blue and yellow costume appearing on his body. On the center of his chest was a lightning bolt symbol. He was Grease Lightning. Dematerializing into pure electricity, he

shot off into the air following the police car sirens. He'd arrive at the scene of the crime; a Citibank franchise was being stormed. Grease Lightning instantly identified the criminal at

work. "Dr. Ivan Ashford...he never gives up." Ashford had with him a group of robots who were helping him carry off the bank's money supply. The scene was mobbed with

cops. "You guys can't stop me! Why even try?" Ashford asked as he and his robots mangled up the police cars to make their escape. "You'd think a guy with a phD would

learn his lesson by now. But not you Ashface. You just keep coming." He looked up to see Grease Lightning flying down at him. "YOU! Not this time you electrical freak!"

Ashford responded to him. "Why doctor, your words are so hurtful! They're almost shocking!" His hands extended, Grease Lightning let out a furious electric wave down on

one of the robots, blowing it apart. "You'd think you would make them electric proof. I think your university needs to revoke your degree doctor." Grease Lightning said. "Make

all the jokes you want. I have you this time." The doctor pushed a button on the robot he was operating. The top hatch opened up and let loose a net. The net caught Grease

Lightning and pulled him down out of the sky. "AGH!" He started to scream when the net started to absorb his electric powers. "Haha! How do you like that one! My electromag-

net will drain you of your powers. Making you weak. I'll finally get to make you pay for meddling in my affairs, punk." As the robots closed on in him Grease Lightning struggled.

"Darn, can't get loose!" "What made you think you could stop me?" "Easy! Because GL has a little help!" A sound wave came from nowhere bowling over the robots. Grease

Lightning looked up to see someone in a black costume drop down and yank the net off of him. "I see I'm right on time as usual." He said. "Nice timing Black Thunder!" Grease

Lighting spoke as he stood up. "You ok?" Black Thunder asked. "A little drained but just fine." Grease Lightning responded. They turned to Ashford who stood alone now. "Hey

Ashface! I think it's time we gave you the weather." Black Thunder said. "Yeah, today's forcast...a heavy thunder and lightning storm!" The two teen superheroes took to the sky.

Grease Lightning struck first with a strong wave of electricity. Dr. Ashford ejected from his robot before it was blown up. "Where do you think you're going, Ashface!" Black

Thunder crippled the Dr to the floor with a strong sound wave. "AAH MY EARS!" Grease Lightning flew in and grabbed Dr. Ashford and dropped him in front of the police

cars. "Here ya go NYPD! Let's try to keep him behind the bars this time." Grease Lightning said. "Thanks you two! You've done it again." "Who says Thunder and

Lightning are nothing to be afraid of?" Grease Lightning said. The two superheroes flew up to a roof out of the eye of the general public. "Thanks for the timely arrival, BT!"

Grease Lightning said. "Hey, can't have lightning flying around without the Thunder ya know? Take it easy bro." Black Thunder took off to leave Grease Lightning to himself. "I should get back to my friends now too before they start worrying."

_**Location: Times Square, Manhattan.**_

A very lively party was going on in a very lively part of the city. It was a get together for some of the richest people in the city. When that happens there is always that slight chance

that some trouble would go down. And not too long after it got started, entered the trouble. Some girl screamed out "HE'S GOT A GUN!" and that caused the panic.

Everybody started running around trampling each other as shots rang out. A teenage boy would stick his nose into this situation too. His name was Alan Parker. He'd come to this

party accompanied by his mother, Mary Jane. He'd gotten himself hidden having identified the people responsible for this commotion. "Well this is a fine mess! But since the Spider-

man is away I guess the Spider-boy is gonna have to take his place." He went in a bathroom stall and put on a red and black costume covered in a spider web design. But

the mask allowed for his hair to stick out. "Somehow I gotta tell dad that my costume is better than his." He came out of the stall seeing the commotion still going on. But now he

had a clear sight of the criminals. It was an old fashioned gun fight. "Well this is no way for upper society to act. Puttin a stop to this right away." Aiming his hand up for the

upperwall, he shot a webline up and swung toward the criminals at a decent speed. He let go of the line and dropped down on the unsuspecting shooters. "Man if you guys were

gonna do some stuff like this you could at least do it in a rundown neighborhood like Bay Ridge. Some of us wanted to party here." Spider-boy said. "Hey its that Spiderpunk!"

"Hey I resent that! The name is Spider-boy thank you!" Taking both hands and aiming, he shot weblines at two of the gunmen. The weblines attached themselves to the guns. He

yanked the guns from their hands. "Guns? Can't we all just get along?" Spider-boy asked. "Get that kid!" The few guys started running for Spider-Boy. He jumped over them

slinging a webline up at the ceiling to swing over to a distance. One of the guys who was still armed sprinted for him. Spider-Boy had a rolling chair in his hands. "Here, why don't

you have a seat!" He shot the chair over to him and knocked him off his feet. He then used his web to catch him in the air. The other men were running toward him. "Just lining

up for me. This is too easy!" He shot a few lines of web at them to wrap them up and bring them down. "That should hold ya till the boys in blue get here. I'd better see if my

mom is ok now. Have fun in the clink." He shot a webline up to the ceiling and started swinging his way out of the building.

**_Location: Parkchester, Bronx._**

The Pelham Bay Park station, a 6-train was pulling in. It's passengers ran off screaming as a fist fight took place. The people involved were a bunch of gangsters and another teen

hero by the name of Daren Spokes, aka Stryker. The boy was sent over the edge of the station platform toward the street. He took out a grappling hook and lunged it up to grab

hold of the platform banister. It swung around and hooked on firmly. Stryker swung back up to the platform and landed a drop kick on one of the gangsters sending him falling to

the ground. One of the others ran up and tried to hit him with a led pipe. Stryker responded before he could strike, spinning around and sweeping the guy off of his feet

with a sweep kick. his hands grabbed the hoodlum's shirt and lunged him over to his comrad. "I give you one last chance. Go home or else I'm going to put you down."

"Spokes...you're gonna regret messin with us." "Seems you guys are the ones regretting something. And I already told you...my name is Stryker." He took his staff and and used it

to smack the gangster across his back. The other one came from behind wedging his fist against Stryker's back. His comrad reached for his gun as Stryker fell. Stryker went into a

roll and swiped the gun. He then aimed it at the gangster. "We ready to give now?" Stryker asked. "How you gonna play us like this? Ice Pack made you who you are. He trained you

how to fight and gave you your weapons." "It's simple! I got tired of fighting on the wrong side. So you can tell Ice Pack if he wants to handle beef, tell him to bring his

butcher knife and handle it himself. Peace out chumps!" Stryker crouched up on the platform banister. Below him was the street. He took his grappling gun and shot it over to

a flag pole hanging horizontally from the building. Once it latched on tightly enough he swung off of the platform. He used it to get to the building's rooftop. "The only person

that is gonna get his, is Ice Pack. He ruined my life and he killed my parents. Nobody gets away with something that deep."

Firestorm, Grease Lightning, Black Thunder, Spider-Boy, and Stryker! Each of them have their own backgrounds, their own special powers and their own section of New York City that they patrol in order to keep the peace. But these five heroes are unaware that their paths are meant to cross soon. And when that happens, New York City will be the birthplace of the next greatest superhero team that has ever been made.


End file.
